I Dreamed A Dream
by Hubert24601
Summary: Post Doomsday, a dream I had the other night. All about Doctor and Rose finding away back to each other. random, funny, and a slight bit of fluff at the end. 10Rose oneshot COMPLETE


I Dreamed A Dream

* * *

_**This is actually a dream I had the other night! This may be iffy, and I don't really get it myself… so I apologize if you don't get this confusing story! One important thing…POST DOOMSDAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I shall not get into the long list, so I shall go along with a few wise people I know, and go "Anything you recognize, its obviously not mine, and anything you don't recognize, its most likely not mine either.(Espicially Arthur the Horse)"**_

_**SO, basically, all i have is this great plot...and I don't even get credit for THAT. It was a dream. So...if you hate it, take it up with my imagination.  
**_

_**And.hmm…. I kind of liked "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables (accent of course), so I put it in the story. I don't know how it's going to fit in, since it's like, exactly the OPPOSITE of my story, but I'll work on it.**_

_**'nuf of my rambling. ENJOY! **_

_**TURAH!! **_

* * *

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

* * *

Somehow the Doctor had found a way. A way to get back to Rose. His Rose. "Mickey, get the website up." He was anxious right now, and if it didn't work within two hours, he was screwed. Actually, he would be stuck in an unforgivable place, without his Rose, and  
screwed. What a crappy life to live.

Mickey's voice full of static came over the headset. "It should be appearing on your screen now."

The screen flickered inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor blinked.

"This must not be the right site! What is this "Fan Fiction" place?"

"Try it anyway."

"You're connected too. You do it."

The Doctor was getting nervous…over a website. He watched in amusement as the mouse moved on its own across the screen. He watched it click on some inaccessible icon and a short form popped up. Instead of letting someone type the answers in, it was in option form.

"But how did they—?"

"Don't know, don't care," the Doctor cut Mickey off absently.

"She's all yours," Mickey informed him.

The Doctor hesitantly moved the cursor to the first question.

_**What are you traveling in today?**_

** a) A Giant Banana**

**b) The TARDIS**

**c) A Great Ball Of Burning Gas**

**d) A Molecular Ship  
**

**e) Arthur (the horse) **

He clicked on b), of course, and moved on to the next question, his palms sweaty.

_**Who are your traveling companions today?**_

**a) Mickey The Idiot**

**b) Rickey The Idiot**

**c) Ryan**

**d) Captain Jack**

**e) Arthur (the horse) **

The Doctor couldn't help but emit a chuckle as he clicked on a).

A lone question popped up.

_**Who are you trying to rescue from impending death and loneliness without you today?**_

**a) Rosie**

**b) Rose**

**c) Ryan**

**d) Reginald**

**e) Arthur (the horse)  
**

The Doctor gave a grunt as he muttered into the headset. "You'd think I know **that**." He clicked on b), then pressed "Accept".

There was a slight noise and a blank screen. Suddenly, without warning, an automated voice called out from nowhere. "**Thank you for joining _Parallel-Universe Flights_ today. Please remain seated throughout the 15-millisecond flight and keep your seatbelts fastened firmly. Please remember to keep all limbs inside the transport at all times. Thank you, have a nice day.**"

The Doctor blinked, but did as suggested. Soon The TARDIS was up and flying.

"But how did they—" Mickey started over the headset.

"Honestly, Mickey, can't you ever shut up?" The Doctor interrupted impatiently, and as suddenly as the TARDIS had started, she landed.

"We're here!" The Doctor said cheerfully, to no one in particular as he unbuckled the seatbelt that had appeared on the captain's chair.

"No duh," Mickey replied dryly.

Suddenly there was a flash as another question lighted the screen.

_**Where would you like to go next?**_

**a) England**

**b) France**

**c) Hogwarts**

**d) Italy**

**e) Arthur's Stable **

Underneath this question there read:

**Please note, the person you wish to find may be in _any_ of these places. Also, you will take on a different exterior in each of these places. Please step outside of the transport only when instructed.**

After reading this, the Doctor was half relieved and half horrified at the same time. "Mickey?"

"Options. options," Mickey mused. "I think I'd go with England first, if I were you."

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from _you_," the Doctor groaned in reply. "If this doesn't work, I will slowly kill you," he growled, clicking on a) and then "accept".

A red button flashed soon afterwards.

_Now._

"If you ever make it back," Mickey responded cheerfully, watching the Doctor move to step outside.

He was immediately enveloped in light.

* * *

_  
Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung no wine untasted._

* * *

Two minutes later he was in the heart of London. "Where could she be?" He ran into the nearest store. "Do you happen to have a map?" he asked the saleslady at the counter breathlessly. Wordlessly she handed him a map of London from under the counter.

Do you happen to know a Jackie Tyler?"

Immediately he had the lady's attention-and flapping tongue. "OH MY GOSH, like, YAH, like, honestly, who doesn't?"

"Can you tell me where she lives, please?"

"Like, yah, of COURSE." As the young lady slipped from behind the counter and walked out the door with him, he couldn't help but notice her many ear-piercings and tounge-piercings as she did so. That and the giant swab of nicotine-smelling gum that was distinctly wafting out of her mouth and nose. He looked with horrid fascination until she stared directly at him, as if he were off his rocker. "Yo, man, like, I'm taken," she told him, tossing her head to the side.

He blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, as if deaf.

"Dude, like, I'm taken. Hullo? I have a BF!"

The Doctor continued to stare blankly at her.

"BOYFRIEND," she mouthed the word slowly.

"Oh!" the Doctor started, as if horrified at the idea that he would want to go out with _her_. Which, in fact, he was.

"Cha." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Um, you want to show me that place now?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject, uncomfortable with the direction this one was heading.

"Yah. You see that giant house towering above the rest? That's her place." She jerked her thumb in that direction.

"Bless you!" Tossing the map into the air, (which happened to land on the head of a bicyclist who was traveling and talking to a banana at the same time, who therefore conveniently ran into an oncoming transport truck.) he flew across the square to the giant mansion towering above the rest of London.

He knocked on the door, almost bursting with the desire to see his love. A maid answered it.

"Yes, sir?"

He managed to keep his cool as he tried to explain why he was there, but just barely.

"Rose Tyler in?" he asked brightly and immediately.

The maid blinked in surprised. "She has not _been_ in sir, for the past year!"

The Doctor managed to reign in his despair and disappointment at this news. "Right, well, sorry for the inconvenience then."

The maid nodded strangely and closed the door on him.

"How do I get back?" he muttered to himself, standing numbly in front of the closed door.

Suddenly a stranger walked past, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Tap your shoes together three times."

The Doctor did as bided.

* * *

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voice as soft as thunder._

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they turn your dream to shame!_

* * *

In less than a minute he was back inside his ship. He collapsed wearily into his chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Hogwarts," Mickey offered almost immediately.

"How much time do we have left before her connection blows?"

"Little less than an hour," Mickey replied hesitantly, fear etched in his voice.

The Doctor leaped up from his chair and immediately pressed c), then "accept".

_Now_.

He sighed and stepped out of his ship again. Rose was worth it.

* * *

_He slept a summer by my side,_

_He filled my days with endless wonder._

_He took my childhood in his stride,_

_But he was gone when autumn came._

* * *

He blinked, and he was standing inside a snow-covered courtyard. Several people passed him and he raised a hand to them. The others smiled back and waved, smirking slightly.

Only then did he realize that he didn't exactly have skin. Oh great. He was a skeleton. The Doctor groaned to himself and started walking fast. He hailed down the nearest student who was passing him. "Excuse me, young man." The student stopped in his tracks to look up at him pleasantly.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know a Rose Tyler?"

"Yes sir!"

Relief was not nearly close enough to describe it. He felt a rush of joy and warmth fill him as he smiled.

"Can you tell me where I might find her?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"Sure can sir! I was talking to her but a minute ago!" the young lad replied cheerfully. "Better yet, I'll show you. I need to ask her some answers for potions anyway. She's a whiz at stuff like that." The boy froze. "Are you a teacher, sir?"

The Doctor smiled and grinned. "Nope. Just visiting."

The boy sighed in relief and raced across the courtyard to where a bunch of girls sat at stone tables, laughing. Suddenly there came across a silver tinkling laughter that was faintly recognizable to the Doctor. _Rose!_ His two hearts pattered quickly as he looks around for her, but all he could see were a bunch of brunettes.

The boy and the Doctor approached the table slowly. The girls scattered when they saw them, but one stayed behind.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked faintly, searching for any sight of his beloved Rose in her face.

"Yes, I am," she replied, standing up.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied as cheerfully as he could, more than just recognizing the voice. After all, he had dreamed about hearing it since they had last parted. It _was _his Rose!

The girl puckered her lips in a frown of concentration. "Doctor Who?"

The silly grin faded from his skeletal bones. "Just the Doctor."

"It rings a bell," she whispered, still concentrating on searching for his name in the back of her memory.

"It should," he said jovially, coming closer. He stopped when he remembered he was just a skeleton. _Dang it! _Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Rose," he said, slightly huskily, and he cleared his throat. "Rose, come here for a moment. Would you like me to take you somewhere special?" Her eyes were clouded, as if by smoke. _Hogwarts must have done a brain wipe!_

"I would love it," she told him, slightly hesitant, almost like a child. It broke his hearts when he realized that she didn't know him; the connection that they had.

"Come here, then," he told her gently. He captured her palm in his (non) hand and heard her gasp.

"I can feel skin!" she told him, fully trusting in him now, as if he were one of her teachers.

_But then, bet her teachers never did this!_ The Doctor thought to himself, almost chucking.

As he pulled her closer, he noticed the beautiful glow in her eyes. And he had wondered why he loved her. She came obediently, and smiled slowly, feeling his breath against her cheek, warm and soft, like a feather.

"Can you feel this?" he whispered, and leaned down, his lips gently brushing hers. He heard her gentle gasp when their lips parted, and she beamed up at him.

"Doctor?" she whispered, disbelieving her eyes. They were open and clear now, beautifully clear; no smog fogging them.

"Hullo, Rose," it was a whisper as he leaned closer to her, enjoying the way her eyes flashed fully and return with joy when she saw him. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his neck, and in response he slowly leaned down and gently kissed her deeply. He gave a slight moan when her hands gently moved through his brown, soft, luscious hair, and tightened his hold on her waist. Without letting go, he lifted her up with amazing strength, and clapped his shoes together three times.

* * *

_And still I dreamed he'd come to me,_

_That we would live the years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

* * *

Arriving back in the TARDIS, still snogging away, the Doctor, in the corner of his mind, seemed to realize that Rose's hair color was back to normal, and her Gryffyndor clothes had been shed. But it was soon forgotten, as they entered their private world, trying to make up for the time they had lost.

A cough from Mickey (the Idiot) had them separated slowly. Rose gently slipped off the Doctor's shoes, where she had landed and leaned into his chest, sighing softly.

"You came back to get me, even though you said I'd never see you again," she whispered softly in awe against him, clinging tightly, not willing to let go.

"I never listen to reason," he whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, holding on to her firmly, not willing to release her.

He sighed in contentment, closing his eyes.

At last he was home.

* * *

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now from what it seemed._

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
_

* * *

_**I had so much fun doing this dream of mine! I wish I dreamt about Doctor Who more often!! You do know that reviews would be appreciated!!**__  
_

**_I hope the song worked with my...thing well! _**


End file.
